Toy Story Drabbles
by TheDaringInferno
Summary: Drabbles for Toy Story.
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Toy Story

Word Count: 165 words

Characters: Andy

Summary: Gen, pre-slash Andy consults his favorite cowboy.

* * *

"Woody? What do I do if I like a boy?"

Andy sighed and pulled his favorite toy closer. He stared up at the cealing of his bedroom, eyes unfocused. He was facing a serious dilema. It seemed that he had a crush. On a boy no less.

"He's really nice, and smart, and he likes to make robots and stuff." If only his toys could talk. He was sure that Woody would have great advice for him.

"I think he might like me back and he's really cute. He wants me to come over later to work on homework. Do you think I should tell him?" Andy sighed. This was getting frustrating. The teen finally rolled off of his bed, placing Woody gently back into his neat pile of toys and grabbing his jacket off the floor. He paused, looking back at the row of toys nestled on his bed. He bit his lip before deciding to speak.

"By the way, his name is Sid."


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: Toy Story

Word Count: 304 words

Characters: Andy Davis, Sid Phillips

Summary: Andy is awoken by a sharp curse and then a crash.

* * *

Andy is awoken by a sharp curse and then a crash. He sits up from his bed hastily, clenching the covers to his chest in an attempt to hide himself from whatever danger has just entered his room. He takes small comfort in the fact that he had actually decided to wear pajamas to bed today and won't be found dead naked. Moonlight spills through the windowpane and the faint image of a person sprawled out on his floor makes Andy frown.

"Sid?" The figure lifts it's head and Andy sighs as Sid's face comes into view. The teen lies on top of a mess of Andy's toys that he'd left scattered around his room. Embarrassment flushes through Andy and though he knows Sid won't judge him for still having toys and using them at 15 years old it still makes him blush.

"What are you doing here?" Sid chuckles and Andy finally looks at the teen. There's a backpack slung over one shoulder and the beginnings of a hand shaped bruise around his throat. That draws Andy's attention more than anything and the teen is shooting out of bed, by Sid's side in an instant. His hands fly over the other's body looking for hidden injuries that Sid might be concealing. Sid is a spectacular liar and if he was hurt there was no way he'd tell Andy, even if he were on his deathbed.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Sid's hands stop Andy's just as they touch his throat. The skin is warm and pulsing under his fingertips and Andy can feel the other teen's stuttering breaths. Suddenly he's wrapped in a fierce hug and Andy smiles softly.

"It'll be okay." If Sid clings just a little tighter to Andy, well there's no one around to see them but the toys.


	3. Chapter 3

Fandom: Toy Story

Word Count: 212 words

Characters: Andy Davis, Sid Phillips

Summary: Pity was something Andy was annoyingly familiar with.

* * *

Pity was something Andy was annoyingly familiar with. Every time he mentioned that his dad had left his family he could see the look of pity forming on other's faces. As if their pity and coddling would make things better and not serve to make him feel like an outcast. It was refreshing to see something else for a change.

"I _wish_ my Dad would leave." Andy snorted, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. The boy in front of him smirked and Andy smiled back. It was nice, for once someone wasn't looking at him like he was broken.

"Name's Sid." Andy stuck his hand out, his mother's voice in his head telling him to shake without too much grip but make sure his hand was still firm. Sid laughed and shook his hand, fingers warm and making Andy's hand tingle.

"Andy Davis." For a moment they stood there until Andy realized their hands were still clasped. He hastily pulled away from the other boy and shoved his hand in his pocket. Sid smiled, all teeth and mischief and let his own hand fall lazily to his side.

"I think were gonna be great friends, Andy." They both nodded, silent promise made. Sid Phillips and Andy Davis would be the best of friends.


	4. Doctor Phillips

Fandom: Toy Story

Word Count: 588 words

Characters: Sid Philips, Hannah Philips

Summary: Hannah is sure that Doctor Sid can cure their father.

* * *

"Sid?" Hannah shuffled outside of her brother's door, Janie clutched to her chest tightly. Sid opened the door quickly, looking over the girl before yanking her inside and shutting the door. He'd always told her to stay in her room when their father started yelling. He didn't want her to get caught up in one of his drunken fits.

"What?" Hannah looked down at her feet, suddenly shy. She knew she wasn't supposed to leave her room but she was scared. Sid sighed, reaching out to pull his sister into a hug. He shouldn't be so hard on her. Hannah stayed pressed against her brother, trying very hard not to cry. She wasn't a baby anymore, she couldn't cry for no reason.

"Is Mom okay?" Sid sighed again, feeling far too old. He forced a smile onto his face, looking down at Hannah to make sure she knew everything was alright.

"She's fine. She just needs to sleep." Hannah nodded, rubbing her eyes to keep them dry.

"Why was Daddy yelling?" Sid stiffened. He knew what was wrong with his father, what the cans and bottles that followed him meant. But Hannah didn't. Hannah didn't understand and he would keep it that way for as long as he could. "Was it because of his special juice?"

Sid nodded faintly. He didn't want Hannah to have to deal with this.

"Yeah. It makes him mad sometimes. That's why you can't ever drink it." She needed to know but she didn't need to understand. She had to stay away. She had to stay safe. Their father had no qualms about shoving a burning bottle of whiskey down his son's throat. Had no problem watching Sid stumble around drunkenly and vomit every now and then. He would do the same to Hannah. So she needed to stay safe.

"Then why does Daddy?" Because he was an awful man. Because he hated his family and he hated himself. But he couldn't tell Hannah that.

"It makes him feel better." Hannah wrinkled her nose in confusion. Why would he drink special juice to make himself feel better?

"Is he sick? Does he need a doctor?" Sid smiled brokenly to himself. His father needed help, that was for sure. He knew that the other adults whispered things about therapists and alcoholic around him. They thought he didn't understand because he was too young. They'd clearly never heard of a dictionary.

"Yeah, but he doesn't want to go to one." Hannah frowned. Her Daddy needed a doctor to get better. His special juice didn't seem to be working. A light flashed in Hannah's eyes and she excitedly looked up at her brother.

"You're a doctor!" _What?_ What on earth was she talking about?

"What?" Hannah held up her doll, pulling back her hair to reveal the jagged stitch on the back of her neck.

"You fixed Janie! You can fix Daddy too!" If nothing else, Sid would savor the beautiful smile on his little sister's face. She was a sweet kid. She was innocent.

"I'll try. But that means you have to leave Daddy alone so I can fix him." Hannah nodded. Her big brother would fix their Daddy just like he fixed Janie. Then he wouldn't need his special juice anymore!

"Okay." Hannah hurried back to her room, giving Sid one last hug before making her way across the hall. Sid stumbled back into his bed, holding his head in his hands and trying to keep himself calm. At least Hannah would be safe.

* * *

 **A/N: I've made them about 2 years apart since Sid was 11 in the movie. Hannah is 6 and Sid is 8 in this.**


End file.
